A Wierd Coincidence
by Raeha
Summary: My two friends find what Ash and Misty feel.


A Weird Coincidence *~*~*~ Author's Note ~*~*~* My team members on my Odessy of the Mind team inspired this. They act just like Ash and Misty. I just hope they don't read this or they'll kill me. Thanks Jessica and Evan. One day Jessica and Evan were working with their team member Whitney {Don't I have the prettiest name?}. Whitney went upstairs to get the tape for their project. Evan and Jessica were arguing. "Evan, I've had enough of you and your stupid obsession with pokemon." "They aren't stupid so take that back" fought Evan. This had been going on for the past five minutes while Whitney worked on the project. "Well if they aren't stupid you are the cutest guy on earth" screamed Jessica. 'I can't believe I just said that' she thought. "Ew Jessica, I don't like you like THAT" Evan retorted. "I didn't mean that Evan. I just meant to prove they are stupid," she said trying to cover her mistake. Evan was fed up and started plating his Game Boy (pokemon). All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Whitney came down to find them gone. "Where did you two go?" Meanwhile Jessica and Evan noticed that the world around them was a cartoon. They also noticed that they were in the woods and looked lost. Tracy came up to them and said "Ash, Misty will you two stop fighting already?" Evan tried to speak but when he did his voice was higher pitched "But I like fighting with HER." "Yeah, I hate him," said Jessica with a much more girly voice than she used to have. And why did you just call us Ash and Misty? Who are they?" Evan knowing what was happening from watching soooooo... much TV said "Duh MISTY. We always fight." He winked at her and said "Tracy can I talk with Misty alone?" "Yeah. Love birds" Tracy whispered under his breath. Evan took hold of Jessica's arm. "Look. Ash and Misty are two characters in pokemon who hate each other like we do. We are in their bodies," Evan explained. "Whoa" was all Jessica could say. "Yeah well we have to be them. The only catch is they secretly like each other" gulped Evan. "Oh, no. Not you. EW!" said Jessica. "Well we kinda have to." Tracy was probably worried so they went back to camp. After lunch they headed to the next town. Evan and Jessica were feeling funny. Little did they know that they were becoming Ash and Misty? All of a sudden there was another flash of light and Evan was Ash. Jessica had become Misty. Jessica and Evan were like outsiders looking in. Ash and Misty looked at each other and then went back to walking. Ash had a crush on Misty and vise versa. When they stopped to camp for the night Ash and Misty both went to get firewood. They found a small clearing next to a silver stream of water. Misty decided on a swim. Ash followed. They were both hot from their journey and were glad to relax in the soothing waters lit be the elegant moon. When they were done relaxing they went back to camp. On the way Ash stopped Misty. "Misty, I have something to tell you," said Ash so only Misty could hear him. (Evan and Jessica are still inside the bodies but can't control them). "What is it Ash?" "Well I...I love you" he stuttered and closed his eyes expecting a bash from Misty's mallet. Instead he just felt something warm on his lips. He looked down and saw Misty kissing him. HE felt good as they walked back to camp. "Ew I just kissed him. It felt good though," Jessica thought to herself. She was happy almost. "I can't believe she did that," thought Evan nervous at the fact his long time crush had kissed him (even if it was indirectly). Ash and Misty went back to camp hand in hand still carrying the firewood while daydreaming about what had happened. At dinner it was unusually quiet. Ash and Misty kept looking at each other and held hands a lot. Tracy decided to take action. "Well it seems as if you two are getting along QUITE well tonight." The two couples blush. "Well we just realized we have a lot in common." Replied Misty. Soon enough a flash of light shone on them and they were back in Evan's room with Whitney (me) staring at them blankly. "Where were you?" she asked Evan. "Well, we were in OUR (Evan's and Whitney's) favorite TV show." Whitney looked at them and then realized what he meant after all she had this planned all along. *~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
